Heretofore, numerous types of ratchet-type wrenches have been provided such as the conventional type which employs a square drive shaft which fits in a correspondingly shaped opening in the top of the socket. However, the problem arises that in many instances sufficient vertical space is not provided for the wrench and socket utilized in such a stacked configuration. Many wrenches have been provided which grip the object being turned from the side, however, none of these arrangements have provided in a useful socket wrench type device.
Accordingly, an important object of the present invention is to provide a socket wrench which may be utilized in a minimum amount of vertical space.
Another important object of the present invention is to provide a socket wrench which may be utilized in a minimum amount of vertical space which includes a drive head having a ratchet type drive mechanism.
Yet another important object of the present invention is to provide a socket wrench device which includes a drive head having a ratchet type drive mechanism which engages a socket from the side.
Still another important object of the present invention is to provide a socket wrench device having a simplified drive mechanism for engaging the socket about the side.